PC:Flervin Deathbeard (FlervaFlerv)
Summary ---- |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power06= |Feats= Ritual Caster (Animal Messenger & Create Campsite), Weapon Proficiency (Staff), Primal Fury, Weapon Focus(Staff). |Skills=Athletics +2, Arcana +6, Athletics +1, Dungeoneering +5, Endurance +7, Heal +8, History +1, Insight +8,Nature +8, Perception +3, Stealth +2, Thievery +2. }} Equipment Equipment Name Price Weight Hide Armor 30 gp 25 lbs. Staff of Ruin(+1) 680 gp 4 lbs. Std. Adventurer's Kit 15gp 33lbs Money on-hand: 875 gp 00 sp 00 cp Math ABILITY COST RACIAL LEVEL FINAL MOD Strength 2 0 0 12 +1 Constitution 9 2 0 18 +4 Dexterity 5 0 0 14 +2 Intellect 2 0 0 12 +1 Wisdom 5 2 0 16 +3 Charisma 0 0 0 10 +0 Fluff Background Flervin grew up outside the local mine. His family worked the fields that helped provide food for the miners inside. He was always surrounded by nature, and because of this he adopted and found a great respect for the power of the nature that surrounds all beings. When his kinsmen took up great battle axes, he grabbed a knotted staff. During his youth, Flervin knew he was not too common of a Dwarf. On a golden evening in mid-summer, there was a slight altercation in the form of another dwarf picking on the oddity that was Flervin. Both he and his aggressor were taken by surprise as the relentless teasing and joking continued. In the blink of an eye, Flervin transformed into a 4' 4" Red Bear. His beard sat perfectly on his newly formed snout. He knew he had to control the beast that formed. Rather than fight against what Nature had determined to be his destiny, Flervin embraced it, and made it his own. Flervin's kin saw everything from their fields. They saw the dark forces move in on the entrance to the local mine, which they supported by working fervently in the fields. There was nothing they could do. The dark raiders neared quickly, and the only thing the Mournbard clan could do was hide and hope not to be seen. In no time, the mine had been overturned, and the clan within had been massacred. Only four Mournbards remained after the brutal assault. They could not stay, for fear of being discovered and murdered. The small troop grabbed what they could, and traveled by night in utter silence. Nearly a week passed and the weary travelers made it to Mykonos' Sanctuary. They acknowledged each other and went their separate ways. Upon his arrival in the new city, Flervin felt it better to go by the common language iteration of his clan's name. Mournbard literally translates to Deathbeard. A name Flervin found to be all too fitting given his clan's gruesome and recent demise. Appearance and personality Age: 30 Gender: Male Height: 4'4" Weight: 168 lb. Alignment: unaligned Personality: Quiet, soft yet well spoken. Has a surprisingly extensive vocabulary, and generally regards his surroundings to be miracles of nature. A gentle soul with kind eyes, and a calm demeanor. Physical Description: Standing at average dwarf height, and rater stout. He has fiery red hair, and a lightly aged face, or what can be seen of it anyway. His beard, also fiery red, has two large braids that slightly resemble walrus tusks, a smaller braid extends from his chin. Thick dark brown wooden rings adorn the two larger braids and are engraved with dwarven runes and patterns that resemble leaf-like patterns. His eyes are a cool blue, that generally give off the appearance of cool blue flowing water. He wears brown hide armor, with a hooded dark green and aged cloak. He carries a knotted Quarterstaff like a walking stick in his right hand, and walks with fluid mobility. A back pack adorns his back, and has 3 small leather pouches can be found on his belt. Region The Valley of Bone -- +1 to Endurance checks, +2 to monster knowledge checks involving undead, +2 to diplomacy checks involving correctly identified undead Judge comments Level 1 Approval 1 I had to make some assumptions on the math, but approved by Dekana. 14:41, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Approval 2 Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W